


What We Do For Each Other:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Dinner, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Dinners, Family Drama, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fun, Fun Time/Family Time, General, Helping Out/Assisting, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, Lunch, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Napping, Poisoning, Post-Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Quality Time/Spending Time With Family, Radiation Poisoning/Poisoning, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slash, Sons, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: The Ohana couldn't believe that Steve has radiation poisoning, & they went to make sure that their fearless leader is okay, What do they do for him?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*





	What We Do For Each Other:

*Summary: The Ohana couldn't believe that Steve has radiation poisoning, & they went to make sure that their fearless leader is okay, What do they do for him?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was glad to have a quiet day for once, & also not to feel sick for a change, He was enjoying his house with his lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, & their kids, Charles "Charlie" William Edwards, & Grace Williams, It was a perfect sunny day, Grace wanted to do some paddle boarding, The Blond went to watch her, while Steve was spending some time with Charlie. It has been a few days, since the party, & everyone was shocked, when Danny told them that Steve was sick.

 

Meanwhile, Jerry Ortega, Adam Noshimuri, & his wife, Officer Kono Kalakaua, along with Captain Lou Grover, & his wife, with Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, & his girlfriend, Inspector Abby Dunn, were making sure that they had everything that they need from the supermarket, to bring over to Steve's, so they can have a nice family dinner, & not worry about anything else for a change. "I still can't believe Steve got radiation poisoning", Jerry said, as he shook his head in disbelief, as they were putting their supplies in the car.

 

"Yeah, If I were him, I would be so scared about my future", Adam said softly, as he hugged Kono next to him, She said with a little bit of emotion, "I hate to think of a world without him, But he's fighting to stay in it with us", Lou nodded, & said, "That's right, Sistah, He's gonna fight, & fight til he has nothing else to give". Renee said with a smile, "He knows what he has", "That's right," Chin & Abby both said in unison, as they all got in the car, & headed for the McGarrett/Williams Household.

 

Steve was enjoying his time with Charlie, but realized that he needed a nap, "Excuse me, Charlie Boy, But I need a nap", & he went to his bedroom, Danny & Grace just popped in, "What's the matter, Son ?", Danny asked his little boy. "I think that Uncle Steve doesn't feel good, He went up for a nap", The "Mini-Danno" said honestly, as he gathered up his toys. He was sad, cause his favorite guy, besides his Danno, was not feeling great, Grace had an idea right then, & there. She smiled at her little brother, & said this to him.

 

"Hey, Charlie, Let's see if we could keep Uncle Steve out of trouble for Danno, Wanna go snuggle up with him ?", Charlie smiled, & nodded vigorously, "Now, Remember, Uncle Steve doesn't feel good, We have to be gentle, when we get in bed with him, okay ?", Grace reminded him, The Little Boy said with a nod, "I promise, I will be really gentle", They looked at their father, & Danny said with a smile, "Go on, Get out of here, I appreciate the help, Let me know if Uncle Steve needs anything or me, okay ?", They nodded, as they walked upstairs hand in hand, so they can spend time with their favorite person.

 

"What's all of this ?", Steve asked, once he woke up, & he smiled at his two beautiful kids, "We figured that you might be lonely", Grace said, as the young girl was smiling, & then she hoisted Charlie up into his arms. "We wanted to make you feel better, Uncle Steve, Cause we love you so much", The Blond-Haired Boy said with a smile of his own, Steve was definitely touched by that, & made it a point to tell them more, that he loves them, & Danny too.

 

"Well, I love you both so much, Get in here, There is plenty of room for cuddling & snuggling", Steve said, as he lifted the blanket up, & he made sure that they were comfortable. "Thank you, Guys, This was the best surprise ever", He made sure also they were cuddling & snuggling too. They all fell asleep in no time, & had pleasant dreams, while they napped. Steve dreamed of everything, Graduations, Christmases, Birthdays, & weddings, that he would fight not to miss.

 

Meanwhile, Danny had lunch all set up, & knew that Steve needed the rest, so he will let the kids be with him, so they can get their naps in, He went over to the shelf, & picked out an photo album, & he smiled, as he went through the seven years worth of memories, that the photos bring. Danny had to laugh at the one, where they were just being themselves, & was grateful that Kono captured that moment, & he vowed, thinking to himself, **"I ** _will be_** there, Steve, For everything, So you know that you won't be alone ever"** , & he fell asleep too, so he could nap, & be refreshed for the next course of action.

 

Grace, Steve, & Charlie woke up feeling hungry, so the young girl volunteered to make them sandwiches & soup, She had Charlie stay with her, so he could help her. When the food was done, Grace asked, "Uncle Steve, Can you wake up, Danno, please ?", "Sure", The Handsome Brunette said, & he went over to him, & kissed him, "Danno, Wake up, Baby, Lunch is served", The Blond was shocked that he slept for that long, & Steve reassured him, "It's okay, Babe, Grace took care of everything", He led him in the kitchen.

 

On the way to Steve's, The Five-O Ohana realized that they forgot to get dessert, so they got Steve's Chocolate Peanut Butter Pie, Cherry, Peach, & Apple, so they can taste some, "You think Steve is okay ?", Jerry asked, "I think, He is taking day to day, Jer, We should to", Adam said, Chin nodded at his cousin's wise advice, "Yeah, Let's make sure that we don't make things too hard on him, Let him, & Danny know, That we are there for the kids". Abby agreed, & said, "Let's also make sure that things are set perfectly at HQ too, That way, Steve doesn't get stressed", Kono said piping in, "I had our tech guys transferred some of our cases from our old database, to our new one". "Steve will be glad to hear that", The Former SWAT Commander said, & Renee saw that her ohana was a little bit sad, "Things will be okay, Guys, Just keep believing it", They all knew that she was right.

 

Steve got some energy back from resting up, & he & Danny were having fun spending time with their kids, They were glad that their ohana is coming over for dinner too, When everyone got there, Steve & Danny were surrounded by a feast, Everyone was having fun, & enjoying themselves. Jerry sensed that there was an conversation about to happen, so he took Charlie & Grace outside, so they can play frisbee, which he brought with him, On the way out, He touched Steve's shoulder, & said, "I am here for you, Bossman", & they went out. As soon as he heard the door close, Steve asked his ohana, "What's up, Guys ?", The Former Seal know that they are up to something.

 

"Danny told us about your diagnosis, Boss, Just know that we are here for you, while you battling this, You are gonna kick it's ass", as she kissed & hugged him, "I am here for you, Anytime, Any day, Just name it", Adam told them, as they shook hands, & "bro" hugged, Chin said, "Count me, & Abby in", as he hugged him, & whispered into his ear, "Give em hell, Steve", The Handsome Brunette choked up with emotion, nodded, & said softly, "Thanks, Chin". Abby kissed Steve on the cheek, like Kono, she said, "I would be glad to have the kids for a day, Sara loves them, & I know that they adore her", "Thanks", Steve & Danny said, as they kissed her on the cheek, & she hugs them, as a response.

 

Lou hugged his friends, "You call us, Either of you, Don't hesitate, We **_will be_** there for you", Renee echoed her husband's sentiments, "Definitely, No matter what it is, We will be there, Cause we are ohana, Ohana sticks together, Got it ?", "Yes, Ma'am", The Couple answered in unison, as she kissed them on the cheek. They all went outside, so they can join in on Grace, Charlie,  & Jerry's fun. Steve & Danny stayed behind, The Loudmouth Detective wrapped his arms around his lover's middle, & kissed his temple, "See you are loved, You are lucky, Babe", Steve smiled, cause he knew that he was lucky, & felt loved, It was just nice to hear it again.

 

The End.


End file.
